Creatures of the Night
by l1lj1nx
Summary: The story of Lucian and Sonja and their lives together from children to adults and from then on.
1. Chapter 1 10 & 12

"What do you think Sonja? Shall we make more?" Viktor asked his daughter.

"Of him?"

"Like him," Sonja looked at the boy and he smiled at her, proud of himself for accomplishing the task of saving himself from the vampire warriors.

_Later_

"Father?"

"Yes, Sonja," Viktor answered.

"May I go see the lycan boy?" Viktor turned to look at his young innocent child, who looked so much like her mother.  
"Why do you wish to see him?"

"There are no others my age father, I thought I could say hello," she answered.

"No, there are others your age, play with them."

"But father, the boy doesn't have friends," Viktor looked at his stubborn child.

"Fine, come see," Viktor looked at the full moon and knew the change would frighten the young girl. He took her down to the cages, her dress dragging on the floor as she walked next to her dear father. The vampire guards opened the door and Viktor urged the child inside. They walked over to the cell that Lucian was in and the young boy grew terrified as he saw the young girl look at him curiously. She broke from her fathers grasp and walked over to the cell putting her hand out.

"My name is Sonja, what is yours?" she asked. Lucian held back the urge to rip her arm off and devour her whole.

"My name is Lucian, please milady, do not put your hand through the bars, I fear I may hurt you," Lucian looked up to the sky and then desperately at Viktor, silently begging him to order his child away.

"Sonja!" Viktor called, "come here child," Sonja walked over to her father and the young boy screamed in pain as he began to change. His feet turning to claws, his nose stretching out to become a snout and hair growing out of him as his back broke and arched and corrected and healed and the child screamed again in pain. Sonja watched the transformation and then watched as guards brought mortal men to the young wolf who ripped into them savagely changing them and eating at their necks. Viktor held his daughter close and whispered in her ear,

"You see child, he is not a friend, and he is not like us. He is dangerous, he is an animal, he cannot care as we can. You would rather spend eternity alone than a day with this mindless beast. He cannot be your friend, if he saw you, he would hurt you."

"Then why do you make more?" she asked. Viktor was slightly taken aback by the question.

"I make more to keep the grounds and you safe. They can think when they are like this, but they would hurt you if they reverted back to their human form. It is their fear of us and the moon collars around their neck that keeps them in their place."

"I see," she answered.

"Do you know now child, why you cannot be friends with this beast?" Viktor asked.

"Yes Father," she answered. Viktor stood up and brought the child along with him.  
Sonja sat in her room, having finished her school work. She stood up and pocketed her necklace before grabbing her shawl and running down to the cells. Tears poured out of her eyes as she made it to the cell doors.

"Please," she begged, "my necklace, I left it in there, may I get it?" the guard looked at the crying child and did not wish to deny her and create more tears.

"Milady, I shall go get you the necklace."

"No!" she cried, "I can find it. Please, if someone sees you are gone from your post, you may get in trouble. I will not even look at the wolves. I only wish to find my necklace, please." The guard considered what she had said before opening the door.

"Alright, but please be quiet and quick milady," he answered.

"Oh thank you!" she answered, tears still flowing from her eyes. She wiped them away and put on a small smile. Sonja walked quietly into the room, torch in hand, and waited for the guard to close the door before running down the corridors. She stopped and took her necklace out of her pocket and put it on the ground, dirtying it before putting it around her neck and walking up to see the young wolf in the cage across from her. It looked at her, a sad look in its eye before moving it's long legs and putting its snout through the bars. Sonja pet it with her tiny hand.

"My father says that you would hurt me if given the chance. I do not believe him. I see good in your eyes Lucian, you are not cruel, you are just made to do cruel things. Just as we feed off the life of mortals, you change when the moon comes. It is no one's fault, it is just the way things are. I cannot be your friend, but I over hear my father and the council talking about giving you a space of your own. My father is having a mortal blacksmith sent to us. His name is Ardile, he will train you. I suppose I will you see you more often then. I must leave now, the longer I stay, the more likely they are to notice I'm gone," and with one small kiss to the top of his snout the young child ran off to the door to go home.


	2. Chapter 2 13 & 15

The young princess Sonja accompanied by her vampire guardian walked into Lucians workroom. Lucian hammered the steel alongside his mentor.

"Blacksmith!" she said to the old man. Lucian turned around to see her hiding a smile on her face, attempting to look stern as her father always did. Even at thirteen she was quite beautiful. She had long, straight, ebony hair and brown eyes the color of soft fur. Her skin was as pale as her fathers and she stood five feet tall and four inches.

"Yes milady," the old mortal man responded, "of what service can we be to you?" Suddenly there were howls from beyond, a sign that the wolves were drawing near.

"Lady Sonja," her guardian asked. The young girl looked up at him,

"Go, I shall be right here when you come back, be safe Larvine," she answered. The vampire left her and hurried outside to assist in killing Williams kind which had so often made it to the doors but never past.

"How may we assist you milady?" the old man asked again.

"I wish to have a sword, a nice one, one that will last me many ages. One that does great damage to my enemies, but light."

"You wish to fight?" the man asked.

"How else will I be leader of the deathdealer's if I cannot fight," she said with a polite smile. The mortal man smiled and nodded his head, "you will make a fine warrior Lady Sonja."

"Thank you Ardile," she answered, "so," she said turning to Lucian, "can you fashion me such a sword?"

"Yes, I can milady," he said, his eyes on the ground.

"Then do so. I will be back for it after one moon cycle, is that enough time?"

"Yes milady, that'll do."

"Thank you, you may consider this your final project as apprentice. Ardile, my father expects Lucian to be able to do good work and take over as blacksmith. If he is able to make the sword, I expect that you will be returned home. Look over the final product carefully, if it is done correctly, and only by him, then you may leave."

"Thank you milady," Ardile said.

"Do not thank me my dear Ardile, I sadly had nothing to do with the decision, I hope to see you before you leave dear friend. I expect a well made sword lycan," she said before leaving the room.  
_  
A month later_

Sonja walked into the workroom to see a brand new sword on the wall next to the others.

"Lucian!" she called, the young boy walked up to her.

"Yes milady," he said.

"Is that mine?"

"Yes milady," he answered, his eyes on the ground.

"Lucian, I am sorry about your loss, I know Ardile was a good friend to you. A father figure." The young boy looked up at her to see that she was truly sorry, "he was a good friend of mine too," she said.

"He was mortal, it was his time, better in his sleep than in pain," Lucian responded. Sonja took something out of her pocket, a small buckle. She put her hand out to Lucian.

"I'm sorry, this was all that remained of his ashes, I thought you should have it," Lucian took the buckle and put it in his pocket.

"Thank you milady, that was thoughtful," she smiled a small smile.

"I may be my father's daughter and so it is supposed that I am ruthless and wicked, but I promise you blacksmith, I do not have such a cruel heart as he. My father is a great ruler, but that is all he can be. A ruler and a warrior."

"I did not mean to suggest," Lucian started. Sonja smiled,

"Yes, I know blacksmith. I am to finally be trained to fight properly."

"That is good news milady, I congratulate you."

"Thank you Lucian, I must leave to go to practice, but you will be seeing more of me these upcoming nights, my sword will need sharpening quite often for the amount of wolves I plan to kill."

"I do hope I see you milady," and with that she smiled and left the room. Lucian fingered the buckle in his pocket and watched through the open door as Lady Sonja, daughter of the tyrannical lord, the young, glaring, cruel, thoughtful girl walked away.


	3. Chapter 3 17 & 19

Lucian hammered the metal into shape. There was a stomping of hooves and then a clang as feet hit the ground.

"Barnjurg!" the woman called, "take my horse will you?" Lady Sonja walked into the blacksmith's workroom, her helmet in one hand her sword in the other.

"Was the sword any use to you milady?" Lucian said eyes to the ground as he took the sword.

"Yes, I killed so many wolves my blade has dulled considerably,"Lucian chuckled slightly at that, his eyes still focused on his work.

"Yes it has milady," he answered a small smile on his face.

"Well see to it that it's returned to me sharper than ever before blacksmith," he dared to sneak a look at her face and saw that she was smiling, "and clean it for me will you? I expect to be able to see my memories when I see the sword upon the wall," she said her smile fading.

"Will you not be riding?" Sonja turned her eyes to look at the ground.

"Not after the wedding, no. Father won't allow it," she said. Lucian smiled at the comment,

"If I may milady, when has that ever mattered before?"

"Disobeying my father? You're right, never before have I really cared much about his opinion when he speaks to me about being a deathdealer, but to disobey my husband? And his family? It would bring dishonor to the clan, and that I cannot allow," she stood up straight and he saw her sad icy blue eyes glow before becoming brown again, "for am I not the daughter of an elder?" Lucian looked again at her before answering.

"But you are also a deathdealer, they should not take that away from you. Your husband should admire you for what you are," Sonja smiled for a moment at the comment.

"Would you admire me for what I am if I was yours Lucian?" Lucian nearly dropped the sword in his hand but fumbled and smoothly grabbed it trying to restore his slip.

"I can tell from the blood in your cheeks," she said smiling, "you will make a fine husband one day blacksmith." Lucian continued to keep his eyes on his work.

"Thank you milady," he answered.

"Alas, I must leave, there are duties I must attend to before the ceremony tomorrow, I will come to see my sword tomorrow before the wedding," she said to him.

"It will be ready by then milady," he answered.

_The Next Day_

Sonja walked in to Lucians work room her eyes a deep calm brown. Lucian turned to see her in a white dress. Sonja eyed her sword which hung on the weapons rack.

"It is just as I asked for, thank you blacksmith," Lucian smiled.

"If I may be so bold, may I say you look quite beautiful today," Sonja sighed.

"Thank you blacksmith," she said before beginning to walk out the door, "I should get to the ceremony," she said walking to the door.

"Lady Sonja?" she turned to see him looking at her,

"Yes?" she asked.

"I would, I do, I do admire you for what you are," Sonja smiled and walked up to the lycan putting her thin pale fingers on his face before kissing him. Lucian fought from ruining her white dress and clinging her to him. She moved her face back away from him.

"And I you blacksmith," she responded before walking away from the scene and to her wedding. Lucian watched the wedding commence from afar, the taste of blood from her mouth tingled on his lips, before, it had been such a disgusting taste, vile and gross, and now a welcomed one.


	4. Chapter 4 24 & 28

Sonja lay next to him smiling, breathing heavily. The couple lay next to each other, their legs tangled and sweat glistening on their chests. Lucian's room was small and his cot was even smaller but it fit both of them if they wanted it to. Sonja put her head on his chest and listened to him take breaths as his heart beat. He ran his fingers over her arms and she smiled.

"Where did you say your dear husband Irosas is?" he said kissing her head.

"Gone, for now," she answered. Lucian nodded.

"Does he not smell me on you?" Sonja giggled before kissing Lucian.

"No my love, he cannot smell as you can," Lucian smiled at that.

"My brothers can all smell you on me," he said to the ceiling.

"And what do they say?" she asked.

"Most say nothing, Xristo thinks it is not wise and does not believe that you are truly in love," Sonja scoffed at the comment and gave a disgusted face.

"And do you believe him?" she asked

"No," he answered,"should I?" Sonja gave a quiet giggle before Lucian joined and his hearty rumble moved around in her chest.

"I believe you know the answer to that one my love," she answered. He put her hand to his lips and kissed it carefully.

"And what of Sabas?" Lucian smiled.

"He listens well and I think he wishes that we were not in love, but not because he hates you or your kind for that matter," Lucian stretched his arm out and she lay on it and turned her head to face his which still stared at the ceiling. "I think he simply wishes that we had fallen in love with our own kind so that we would not have to hide. He is a good man and is only against those who wish to control him."

"He should be against all of us. We are all monsters," Sonja replied.

"That is not true my love," he said turning his head to face her, "we are all children of Corvinus, some are better than others and some worse. Being a vampire does not make you bad and being a Lycan does not make you better," Sonja smiled.

"I suppose you are right," she answered. Lucian looked back up at the ceiling.

"Does your husband know of us?"

"No," she answered, "he does not."

"Does he treat you well?" Sonja got up from the bed and walked over to a small window over looking the forest. Lucian sat up and leaned his back against the wall as he watched her.

"Yes, as his wife he expects me to attend council and parties with him, and I am allowed a ride with the deathdealers once a month." Lucian's eyebrows pressed together and his jaw clenched.

"You are not his pet," he said.

"And you are not my father's and yet we both do many things we do not wish to do," she said turning swiftly, "you much more than I."

"Does he bed you?" Lucian asked with the nervous face of a young boy,

"He is my husband Lucian," she stated. Lucian stood and walked over to where she was.

"I know," he said kissing her forehead and then her mouth. She kissed him back and then he dropped his lips down to her neck, "I wish I did not have to share you," he said.

"And I wish I could kiss you where that collar covers you," she answered reminding him of what they were. She could feel his arms encircle her his hot blood pumping through his body and she could feel the turmoil and sadness in his arms. But he continued to kiss her cold lips and she continued to hold him close. Suddenly the door burst open. Lucian covered her body with his own before turning to see the person in the doorway.

"Irosas," Sonja said her eyes big.


End file.
